


Look They Brought You a Wildling

by kiriame



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, asoiaf au, lofter备份, lord!Ben|Kylo, wildling!Rey, 很蠢
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriame/pseuds/kiriame
Summary: “You know nothing, Kylo Ren.”





	Look They Brought You a Wildling

随便带野人进城容易导致家族内部矛盾、城堡继承人出走以及凛冬将至的风险

 

（一个没脑子的段子集）

 

1.

 

蕾伊被三个守夜人的大老爷们儿从黑城堡送到临冬城那天，临冬女公爵正跟她儿子打架，真上手的那种打， 奥加纳夫人抡着训练用的钝剑追在儿子屁股后面，从马房追到城墙根，又一路打到玻璃花园，本·楚巴卡·奥加纳·天行者·索罗不顾一切地逃命，把他话唠的学士3PO直接撞进了茅房，全城的人都停下了手里的活看戏，最后奥加纳夫人一剑把他绊了个狗啃泥，摔在鸦巢外。

这小子昨天晚上企图离家出走被守城的卫兵发现了，这是这个月来的第三次了，南边斯隆家族和王都的霍桑尼亚家打着仗，她这个儿子不让人省心，被斯隆那一套非常有煽动性的阴谋论搞得蠢蠢欲动，快到成年礼了却天天想着革命，恢复他祖父那个时代的荣光。

 

2.

 

守夜人的兄弟被引进了招待贵客的大厅，长桌中间坐着刚刚运动完而面色红润的奥加纳女爵，在她右边坐着旁听的儿子，他脸上还有没擦干净的鸟屎，脸色白得像张纸，多半是生闷气气出来的。

蕾伊原本被三个守夜人藏在身后，结果她探出头来正好看到了瘪着嘴低头生闷气的女爵之子。

“科勒曼爵士，那边坐的都是南方的贵族吗？”

对于生活在长城以北的野人来说，所有住在长城南边的人都是南方人。科勒曼爵士向她点了点头。

“南方的贵族用鸟屎化妆吗，爵士大人？”

 

3.

 

本发了好大一顿脾气，学士在他房门外看着都擦汗。房间里一半的东西又要换了。

 

4.

 

奥加纳夫人让女仆带蕾伊下去洗澡换衣服，留下了三位守夜人的兄弟了解她哥哥的近况。

卢克·天行者的情况很好总结，他一切都好，缺了的右手义肢连接处有时犯点风湿已经是老毛病了。他前天带了一队游骑兵出发向鬼影森林深入，据说这一次他们是去找巨人去了。

谈到蕾伊这个意外的收获，他们却似乎有说不完的话。

“我当时在场，我们的斥候传回来消息说发现了冰原狼的踪迹，天行者爵士带着我们去看情况，毕竟冰原狼是他的家徽。就在鬼影森林的边缘，我们发现了那小姑娘，骑在一匹有狮子那么大的冰原狼身上，手里拿着制作粗糙的长枪，身边围着二十多只影子山猫。 ”

“这么多年了，说实在的，没见过能骑在冰原狼背上，还跟那么多影子山猫正面硬刚的成年男人，更别提是个小丫头。”

奥加纳夫人不动声色地喝了一口葡萄酒，“然后呢？”

“那丫头比起影子山猫来更怕我们，一边喊着乌鸦一边向我们冲过来。”

“影子山猫呢？”

“当然就扑上去了啊，后来打成一团，天行者爵士在混乱中让我们保护那丫头。等把山猫打跑了，那孩子表现得便不再那么抗拒。”

“天行者爵士听出了她的南方口音，小丫头发音吐字听起来都是被教过的，跟野人们不是一个路子。他想起来以前他师父有个流落在外的孙女，估计就是这孩子了。按她的说法，大概五六岁的时候她就被扔到长城外了，一个好心的女野人抚养她长到十二岁后去世了，她从野人那里学了保护自己的方法，从那之后和鬼影森林里各种各样的动物一起生活到如今。天哪，这孩子只记得雪山和雪地了，问她关于长城以南的事情，她一概想不起来。”

科勒曼爵士和他的三位同行者被奥加纳夫人留下来参加晚宴，回到卧房后女爵立刻写了一封信给远在长城北边的哥哥：

——她要收养这个丫头。

 

5.

 

蕾伊抗拒洗澡，尤其害怕热水。下人们捉摸不好这位脏兮兮的小野人到底什么来路，也不敢怠慢，又劝又哄，最后她看到了桌上的一碟葡萄，好奇之下拿了一颗含在嘴里。

女仆看到她棕色的大眼睛突然变得水汪汪的。

“好吃，”她说，看起来真的快哭了，“我能再吃一点吗？”

女仆长舒了一口气，将搓澡巾从肩上取了下来，“只要你肯洗澡。”

蕾伊把一碟葡萄往怀里一揣，便听话地坐进了浴桶里。

“先脱衣服。”女仆揉着太阳穴说道。

 

6.

 

本洗脸洗了太多遍了，最后脸上的肉都粉嫩粉嫩的，学士在一边看得心惊胆战，根本不知道什么时候插嘴停下他才好。

 

7.

 

据说那次晚宴临冬城的客人们一口气吃掉了一整头牛和十几只阉鸡。那也是孤女蕾伊吃的第一顿真正的饱饭，她摸着肚皮感动得快哭出来了，本·楚巴卡·奥加纳·索罗穿过长桌的锐利瞪视丝毫没能影响到她的胃口。

 

#

 

1

 

野人就是野人，在墙外面过久了估计熟食都没能吃过几顿。

本•索罗用刀子狠狠切割一块带筋的牛肉，而在他身边坐着的蕾伊自始至终连刀叉都没碰一下，直接用手将撕成碎块的肉和面包一刻不停地往嘴里送。她吃起东西来像是某种野兽，毫无优雅可言，满脸满手都是肉汁和酱料，盘子里堆满啃得干干净净的骨头。长城外也许连调料都没有，他们要从哪里获得盐都是个谜，更别提香料了。蕾伊一边吃着一边发出低低的呜呜声，眼睛眯起来享受着经过调料的肉和柔软的面包滑进喉咙里的感觉。

不知道母亲是怎么想的，居然要收养一个野人。虽然她口口声声说这个小怪物是卢克•天行者恩师的唯一后人，不过在本看来这都是借口。母亲只是想拿这个野孩子来恶心他，她看见她是怎么捉弄他的了。

回应本恶狠狠的瞪视的是蕾伊同样恶狠狠的瞪视。

“这块牛肉你还吃吗，请问。”她努力控制着嗓音，甚至万分别扭地加上了礼貌用语。

本皱起眉，他盘子里那块半点没动过的牛肉立刻让他失去了食欲。

“拿走吧。”他把铁盘子推过去，看着她伸出油腻腻的小爪子扯下一块刚刚他用刀子都没切开的连筋的肉，心满意足地放进嘴里嚼。

莱娅试图用得体的衣服和造型让蕾伊在城堡里显得不那么突兀，不过她注定要失败，野人骨子里就是野人，现在蕾伊丝绸的的裙子外面已经沾满了油渍，头发上也有肉渣，看上去和她刚步入大厅时那副装得有七分像的淑女样立刻有了区别。

 

2

 

“母亲，你不能收养这个野人。”本闯进了莱娅女爵的卧室，女爵正在长桌后写一封信，看到儿子进来立刻放下了鹅毛笔。

“给我一个理由，本，然后我们再谈谈你的礼貌问题。”女爵揉着眉心告诉他。

“她是个野人！”他自信地说。

“你楚巴卡叔叔也是个野人，他救了你父亲和我还有你卢克舅舅的命。”

“她又不是楚巴卡叔叔！”本涨红了脸，他小时候大部分的时间都是和这位多毛的野人一起度过的。“她还羞辱我！”

“哈，”女爵干巴巴地说，“你看，这就是问题所在，你觉得被她羞辱了。可是蕾伊只是个小女孩，她伤害不了你。”

“要么让她走，要么放我去南方参战。”

莱娅收起了略带调侃的表情，“我最后回答你一次，不行。还有记住，以后进任何房间都要先敲门。晚安，本。”说完做了个请人出去的手势。本和在母亲桌旁站着的学士对视一眼，悻悻离开。

“如果你不听话，我甚至可以让她冠天行者的姓氏。”莱娅的声音从他背后传来。

本咬牙切齿却不敢反驳。他一直渴望拥有天行者的姓氏，女爵再清楚不过。

 

3

 

侍女帮蕾伊解开束得她难受的裙子，给她了一件亚麻布的柔软睡裙套上，她不习惯有人碰自己，从侍女手中抢过裙子自己换了。

“我不明白，”她从随身携带的包裹里拿出一块磨出尖头的黑曜石，用她那些奇奇怪怪的工具开始磨了起来，“小姐，夫人的孩子讨厌我吗？”

侍女坐在床上帮她铺被褥，“你不用叫我小姐，蕾伊小姐，那是要对贵族女孩说的，我不是贵族。”

“可是我也不是贵族，所以你也不要叫我小姐。”她举起黑曜石看了看，“你没有回答我的问题呀，莱娅女爵说我可以问你问题的。”

她盯着侍女半天，直到这个女孩满脸涨红。“他应该是很讨厌你的。”说完她像是松了一口气，“我们那个小城主讨厌所有人。”

确定黑曜石已经磨好后她把石头放回了包裹，又从里面拿起另一块。蕾伊并没有多在意那个一脸阴郁的贵族少年，她觉得长城南边的人都很蠢，他们根本不知道什么才是真正值得生气的，就好比有些人会为了头上有鸟屎生气，为切不开牛肉生气，但是蕾伊觉得最值得生气的是活不下去，没东西吃，而不是被人讨厌或嘲笑。蕾伊也觉得她不讨厌本，因为他不仅给了她牛肉，他的舅舅还帮自己捡了一条命，他的坏脾气算得了什么呢。

今后她还要在城里吃好多好吃的，见识很多人和事，之后离开临冬城，也是走一步看一步的事。莱娅告诉她，她的家人可能跟着流兵辗转到南方，蕾伊早在跟着游骑兵回黑城堡时就打定了主意，无论如何要找到他们。

 

4

 

据卢克•天行者说，当年他爸有一把瓦雷利亚钢的双手巨剑，后来跟着那个不靠谱的皇帝闹革命后那把剑就不知下落了，直到很多年后这把剑经由老骑士欧比旺•肯诺比之手转交到了卢克手上。这把剑好看是好看，也确实是削铁如泥的宝剑，就是有点重，有点厚，和其他瓦雷利亚钢剑比起来要有些笨重。这件事也间接导致了卢克在和他爹的战斗中大意失掉了一只手臂，跟着这把剑也就在那场战斗中遗失了。

古语有云：决斗的时候不要用双手巨剑。

很多年后，年幼的本•索罗无意中从开春的河里捞起来了那把传说中的瓦雷利亚钢剑，那把剑立起来比当时的他都高几寸。

说来也奇怪，那把剑后来在临冬城的一次陷落中又丢了，从那之后他立誓要锻造自己的瓦雷利亚钢剑。女公爵让他打消这个念头，因为瓦雷利亚钢用城堡去换都不一定换得来。

本一时脑热，向母亲宣布等他成为城主后就算要用临冬城做交换也要弄来一把瓦雷利亚钢剑。

也就是那时起莱娅女公爵开始了她的武力养生，她深深的知道自己不能死太早，不然奥加纳家这不朽的基业估计就这么在她手上交代了。

 

5

 

早饭莱娅让厨房又烤了一头小牛，没想到大部分的肉还是被看起来瘦瘦小小的蕾伊吃光了，她和学士，还有本只能沾着肉汤吃了一点面包。

 

6

 

一般来说校场上只有马夫、园丁和铁匠的儿子和兰多•卡瑞辛，一位效忠临冬城的誓言骑士，现在他暂时担任临冬城的教头一职，因为几年前这个职位还是属于卢克•天行者的。

本在经过横在主武器库和城堡主楼的封闭桥梁时，却从窗户里看到了穿着马裤绑着头发，手里拿着长棍的蕾伊站在校场上，她的上衣看上去是他小时候的旧衣服。她正和铁匠的学徒比划，学徒使一把钝剑，他从小跟临冬城的铁匠学习锻造技术，因此上肢力量极强，连本都要注意和他模拟打斗的时候不要硬碰硬。蕾伊也发现了这点，她是个动作灵活的小个子，没了厚重的皮毛衣服让她更加敏捷，手上使的招数与其说是战斗的绝技，更像是狩猎的技巧，她左右躲闪观察着学徒庞大躯体的弱点，最后果断在他挥空一击后用长棍扫了他的下盘，把他整个人掀翻在地，长棍稍尖的那头紧跟着就点上了他的喉咙，一看就是能快速杀死猎物的技巧。

“投降！”铁匠的学徒让钝剑掉在地上，双手举过了头顶，“你赢了，丫头。”

蕾伊没说话，默默撤回了长棍，伸给了他一只手，像是要拉他起来。

学徒装作没有看见，自己从地上撑着站了起来，蕾伊耸了耸肩，远远地看到兰多教头正赞赏地看着她，于是转身走了过去。

也就是此时学徒再一次捡起钝剑，向蕾伊的后背挥去。本的一声提醒就要逃出喉咙的时候，也不知是听到了风声还是猎人的直觉，蕾伊的长棍从她身前划了个几乎优美的弧度转到了后方，直直戳向了学徒的额头，只听到他轻轻发出了“啊”的一声，随后向后倒去，失去了知觉。

本及时控制住了自己没发出声音。

兰多爵士此时露出了真正的笑容。

蕾伊走过去蹲在铁匠的学徒身边，好像小声说了句什么，估计场上没人能听到，本也没有听到。

总之从第二天起，兰多爵士开始传授她用剑和射击的技巧，而铁匠的学徒，连同校场上其他原本不可一世的男孩都渐渐和她保持了一定距离。

 

7

 

本认为兰多爵士传授的剑法和骑射技术十分简陋，不如卢克•天行者教他的一半的好。可是蕾伊还把他的本事当成绝世武功来满怀崇敬地学习。

每当看到校场的时候本总会想，如果是他教那个女孩，她肯定不出两个星期就能打败兰多爵士。不过他也只是想想，这种掉份的事他是决不会做的。

 

TBC


End file.
